Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-25162500-20150304172042/@comment-24897869-20150304221300
Fakt - jest kilka spraw. Regulamin nie jest do końca jasny. Nie jest szczegółowy, nie do końca wiadomo, jak go rozumieć. Są też przypadki, w których ów regulamin nie jest przestrzegany lub kompletnie ignorowany. Najbardziej denerwującym mnie przykładem jest punkt mówiący o jakości past. Rozumiem, że nie każdy jest znakomitym pisarzem, ale coraz więcej artykułów to zwykły syf. „ W artykułach stosujemy interpunkcję, używamy też we właściwych momentach pogrubienia czy kursyw.” Nie. Nie działa. Przykro mi, ale niewielu stosuje się do tej zasady. Wiele razy trafiałam na artykuły, w których kropka lub przecinek był istnym cudem. No kurde. Nie mówię tu o idealnej interpunkcji (sama niekiedy popełniam podobne błędy), no ale no… bez przesady. Powaga. „Należy również nie popełniać błędów językowych.” '' '' Jeszcze gorzej. Wieczne błędy ortograficzne. Niekiedy tak ogromne, że aż płakać się chce. Ale wytłumaczenia są najlepsze. „Pisałem to o trzeciej w nocy, wiecie, tak od razu w edytorze… mam dysleksję, to moja pierwsza pasta, gdy to pisałem byłem zmęczony, proszę nie oceniajcie tego źleeeeeeeeee :(((„. Kocham to. Ale kogo obchodzi powód źle napisanej pasty? Pasta ma być czytelna i tyle. Pomijam brak sensu w większości artykułów. Oczywiście za tym idzie pewne pytanie. Czy kategoria „pasty do poprawy” jest potrzebna? Zauważyłam, że każda nich jest tak strasznie do kitu, że nie ma dla nich nadziei. Może i znajdą się „perełki”, ale tak właściwie… komu chce się przeglądać osiem stron past kompletnie do dupy, żeby znaleźć tą jedyną, która da się uratować? Tak więc, może powinniśmy usunąć ową kategorię? „Nieużywane pliki mogą zniknąć w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.” Ehehehehe. Jakoś mnie to bawi. Cóż… no to sprawa past wyjaśniona. W miarę. Mniejsza. Teraz czaaat. Kicki, bany, uprawnienia '' „Użytkownicy mogą zostać zablokowani za: '' '' Nadmierną działalność prywatną.”'' '' '' „Działalność prywatna”. W sensie? W każdym razie tu chodzi o reklamowanie siebie czy opowieści z życia wzięte? Wybaczcie, może mylę pojęcia x’D „Używanie wulgaryzmów (bez cenzury) na czacie, nadmierny spam komendą /me, nadużywaniem Caps Locka. Nie należy także używać Role play jako substytu komendy me. RP działa np. "XX poszedł się pociąć" itp. Przez nadmierny spam należy rozumieć użycie więcej niż 3 razy w ciągu minuty komendy /me, a nie jej pojedyncze użycie raz na jakiś czas.” '' '' Dobra. Tutaj Ex chyba wystarczająco omówiła. Jednak podkreślę ważne pytanie: ile „tych takich ten” (tak, tak… zapomniałam określenia i nie chce mi się go szukać) to nadużycie? Bo zasada trzech minut nie działa. W sensie, nie jest przestrzegana. Co do wulgaryzmów to Ex się już wypowiedziała, więc mój komentarz będzie w tej sprawie zbędny. :V „Długość blokady zależy od: '' Ehehehehe. Mój ulubiony temat. ''Zdania blokującego administratora.” '' '' Co. W sensie, że jak? Nie jest to sprecyzowane. Oczywistym jest, że nie można blokować od tak, o tym każdy wie. Ale „zdanie administratora” chyba nie jest dobrym określeniem. Cóż, ja to rozumiem w dość dziwny sposób. Trochę tak, jakby admin mógł kogoś zablokować, bo go nie lubi, bo ma do niego inne podejście, bo tak ^^. Tak właściwie… to czasami tak jest :V Nie chodzi mi może o bany… Ale kicki. Zauważyć można z łatwością, że na czacie jest najczęściej wyznawana zasada „lubię, nie lubię”. Jedni za komendę me (taaa… omówienie nadużycia już za mną) zostaną wywaleni z czatu, inni natomiast mogą cieszyć się dalszą zabawą. Nie raz byłam świadkiem takich sytuacji, sama również pewnego dnia (tak na próbę) trochę zaspamiłam, trochę nadużyłam Capsa, trochę pobawiłam się me. I nic :v Tak więc, jeśli już mają być Kicki – niech chociaż będą sprawiedliwe wobec każdego. Plz. „Stażu blokowanego.” Huh? Znowu mylę pojęcia :V „ ...i jego wkładu” Co do blokady ma ban? No chyba, że chodzi o zaśmiecanie artykułów. Wówczas „Ban za wkład” rozumiem. „Użytkownik nie może: „Zbyt długo "lamentować" nad pewnymi aspektami życia prawdziwego i wirtualnego.” Czyli? „ Zakazane jest nadmierne spamowanie komendą /me, tak samo jak i działaniami ogólnie niechcianymi przez moderacje, bądź użytkowników obecnych na chacie.” '' '' I to już omówiliśmy. Chociaż wciąż nie rozumiem „działań ogólnie niechcianych przez moderację, bądź użytkowników obecnych na czacie”. W sensie, jak to tak właściwie rozumieć? No… to ten.. to już. Może racja, przyczepiłam się do szczegółów, ale już tak mam. Lubię to x’D. „Nieużywane pliki mogą zniknąć w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.” Ehehehehe. Wciąż mnie to bawi <3